The invention relates to an electric machine having a rotor which is connected to a hollow shaft which is mounted so as to be rotatable about an axis of rotation. An electric machine is preferably understood here to be an electric motor, but is also understood to be a generator. The electric machine is, for example, a component of a motor vehicle and serves, for example, to drive the motor vehicle. The invention also relates to a motor vehicle having such an electric machine.
In order to avoid or reduce emissions of pollutants, driven wheels of a motor vehicle are driven by an electric motor. In this context, for example, a torque which is applied by an internal combustion engine is amplified by the electric motor, and the motor vehicle is therefore configured as what is referred to as a hybrid vehicle. In one alternative to this, the motor vehicle does not have an internal combustion engine but only the electric motor or a number of electric motors, where each driven wheel is assigned, for example, one of the electric motors configured as a wheel hub motor. In this case, the motor vehicle drive is provided purely electrically. So that the torque which is applied by the respective electric motor can be regulated independently of the rotational speed of the electric motor, an externally excited electric motor is used as the electric motor, the rotor of which externally excited electric motor therefore does not include permanent magnets, but rather an electromagnet. The latter has to be energized for correct operation. Owing to the rotational movement of the rotor, which takes place during operation, this requires a rotary transformer by which electrical contact can be produced between a rotationally fixed connection of the electric motor and the rotating electromagnet. The rotary transformer has a slip ring which is fitted onto the circumference of a shaft and over which a brush passes as a rotationally fixed part.
Such a rotary transformer is connected by a flange to the end side of a housing of the electric motor, on the “B side” thereof, which increases the required installation space of the drive in the axial direction. As a result, the use of such an electric motor as a wheel hub motor is not made possible. In order to make available a comparatively large torque, it is necessary for the rotor to have a comparatively large diameter. The rotor itself is attached to a shaft, which is mounted so as to be rotatable about the axis of rotation of the electric motor. In order, in this context, to achieve a comparatively high level of mechanical robustness and nevertheless a comparatively low level of inertia and therefore comparatively high dynamics, the shaft is configured as a hollow shaft. If a rotary transformer is then attached to such a shaft, the transformer therefore also has to have an increased extent in the radial direction. Therefore, the required installation space is increased further. Owing to the enlarged housing of the rotary transformer, the weight of the electric motor is also increased.
The invention is based on the object of disclosing a suitable electric machine having a rotor which is connected to a hollow shaft, and a motor vehicle having an electric machine, where, for example, the installation space is reduced, and where the reliability is preferably improved, and where, for example, the service life and/or efficiency level are increased.
The electric machine is, for example, a generator, such as an electric motor. For example, the electric machine is a current-excited/externally excited synchronous electric machine. The electric machine is, for example, a component of a motor vehicle and is, for instance, operatively connected to a driven wheel of the motor vehicle. For example, the electric machine is used as a drive of the motor vehicle.
The electric machine has a rotor which is connected to a hollow shaft. The rotor is suitably attached to the hollow shaft, which projects, for example, through the rotor. In one example, the rotor bears directly on the hollow shaft. For example, direct mechanical contact is produced between the rotor and the hollow shaft. The hollow shaft itself is essentially configured as a hollow cylinder and mounted so as to be rotatable about an axis of rotation. For this purpose, for example, a bearing is provided, for example, a sliding bearing, such as a roller bearing, e.g., a ball bearing or cylinder bearing. The hollow-cylindrical shaft has, for example, an external diameter which is greater than or equal to 5 cm, 10 cm, 15 cm, 20 cm or 50 cm. The external diameter of the hollow shaft is suitably smaller than 100 cm, 90 cm, 80 cm or 60 cm. For example, the internal diameter of the hollow shaft is greater than or equal to 80%, 85%, 90% or 95% of the external diameter of the hollow shaft. The hollow shaft is configured as a hollow cylinder in the region of the connection of the rotor and has, for example, an essentially constant external diameter. For example, the hollow shaft has a cross-sectional constriction which is, for instance, funnel-shaped or step-shaped. The cross-sectional constriction is spaced apart from the rotor in the axial direction, such as in a direction which is parallel to the axis of rotation. The cross-sectional constriction reduces the extent of the hollow shaft in the radial direction, such as perpendicularly with respect to the axis of rotation, and reduces the circumference of the hollow shaft, such as its extent in the tangential direction. In the section which follows, the axial, tangential and radial directions always relate to the hollow shaft and the axis of rotation thereof unless other precise details are given. For example, the hollow shaft is produced from a fiber-reinforced plastic, an aluminum, such as pure aluminum or an aluminum alloy, a steel, a stainless steel or titanium.
The electric machine also has a rotary transformer which serves to make electrical contact with a component of the rotor. The rotary transformer has a first brush which has, for example, at a free end side, elastic bristles which are produced, for example, from a copper wire. However, the first brush may be a carbon brush and is produced from pressed carbon dust, which reduces friction and the formation of sparks. The first brush is, for example, secured in a rotationally fixed fashion with respect to the rotatably mounted hollow shaft.
The rotary transformer also has a first slip ring on which the first brush bears, with the result that the first brush is in electrical contact with the first slip ring. A direct mechanical contact is produced between the first brush and the first slip ring. The first slip ring is arranged within the hollow shaft. Thus, for example, the first slip ring is surrounded in the radial direction by the hollow shaft. The external radius of the first slip ring is therefore smaller than the external radius of the hollow shaft, for example, smaller than or equal to the internal radius of the hollow shaft in the region of the positioning of the first slip ring. The first slip ring is connected to the hollow shaft, for example, attached thereto. The first slip ring is therefore mounted in a rotationally fixed fashion with respect to the hollow shaft and consequently in a rotatable fashion with respect to the first brush. The first slip ring is suitably arranged concentrically with respect to the axis of rotation. The first slip ring is, for instance, configured in a rotationally symmetrical fashion with respect to the axis of rotation.
The first slip ring is, for example, connected to a mounting element which is connected to the hollow shaft, for example by positive engagement and/or frictional engagement or by further attachment, such as an adhesive. For example, the mounting element is pressed into the hollow shaft. The mounting element is produced from an electrically non-conductive material, such as a plastic. The first slip ring itself is produced from an electrically conductive material, such as, for example, a metal, such as from a copper material, such as copper, brass or bronze. The first slip ring is consequently connected in a rotationally fixed fashion to the hollow shaft, for which reason, by the first slip ring and the first brush, electrical contact is made possible with a part of the rotor which rotates together with the hollow shaft and a stationary electric part of the electric machine which is in electrical contact with the first brush. In this context, the position of the electrical contact between the first brush and the first slip ring is offset with respect to the internal diameter of the hollow shaft in the direction of the axis of rotation.
Owing to the electrical contact, which is offset radially toward the inside, between the first brush and the first slip ring, a reduced relative speed occurs between the brush and slip ring when there is rotational movement of the hollow shaft. As a result, abrasion and therefore wear are reduced, which increases the service life of the components of the rotary transformer. In addition, owing to the components of the rotary transformer which are arranged within the hollow shaft, the installation space of the electric machine in the radial and in the axial direction is reduced, which, for example, increases the degree of integration. Also, owing to the first slip ring which is made smaller, the weight of the electric machine and therefore also the inertia are reduced, leading to increased dynamics of the electric machine.
In an example, the electric machine has a stator which includes, for example, a number of electromagnets, each of which includes, for example, an electrical coil. For instance, the electrical coils are wound onto a laminated core of the stator. The axes of the electrical coils run, for example, in the radial direction with respect to the axis of rotation, with the result that when the electromagnets are energized a magnetic field which runs in the radial direction is produced by the electromagnets. The stator has multiple phases, e.g. 6 phases. For example, the stator has three phases, consequently has three stator windings, where each of the stator windings is assigned, for instance, an equal number of electromagnets. For example, the stator surrounds the rotor in the radial direction, where an air gap is formed between them. Thus, for example, the electric machine is an internal rotor. Therefore, installation space which is not used otherwise within the hollow shaft is utilized by the rotary transformer, which brings about a reduced installation space.
For example, frictional engagement is produced between the first brush and the first slip ring, for which purpose a first spring element, which is, for example, a helical spring, is used. For example, force is applied to the first brush in the radial direction by the first spring element, for which reason the first brush is pressed against the first slip ring in the radial direction, directed, for example, toward the outside or the inside. However, the frictional engagement takes place between the first brush and the first slip ring, in a direction of force which is parallel to the axis of rotation of the hollow shaft. Thus, for example, the first brush is pressed against a bearing face of the first slip ring which is perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the hollow shaft and therefore is parallel to the end side of the electric machine. As a result, the mounting of the rotary transformer is simplified, since initially the first slip ring can be connected to the hollow shaft. In a further working step, the first brush can be introduced into the hollow shaft in the axial direction, where in this context, frictional engagement is produced between the first brush and the first spring element.
In another example, the first slip ring is configured in a belt shape and is attached to the internal wall of the hollow shaft. For instance, the first slip ring is configured as a hollow cylinder, which simplifies fabrication and mounting. The first slip ring is expediently arranged concentrically with respect to the axis of rotation. For example, the thickness of the first slip ring, such as the distance between its internal diameter and external diameter, is between 70% and 120% of the thickness of the hollow shaft. Consequently, the first slip ring is comparatively robust. For example, the cross section of the first slip ring is essentially and/or approximately I-shaped parallel to the axis of rotation. For instance, the first slip ring includes a collar which runs in the radial direction. Thus, for example, the cross section of the first slip ring parallel to the axis of rotation is essentially L-shaped, where the collar which is formed by the second L limb is directed outward, for instance, in the radial direction. The first brush preferably bears on the end side of the collar.
For example, the rotor includes a rotor winding which is placed in electrical contact with the first slip ring. Consequently, the rotary transformer serves to perform electrical energization of the rotor winding. The rotor winding itself is produced by an enameled copper wire and wound around a rotor packet of the rotor, which rotor packet is attached, for example, to the hollow shaft, for example by positive engagement and/or frictional engagement. The rotor packet is suitably shrink-fitted onto the hollow shaft. The rotor packet is produced, for example, from a solid material and, for example, a sintered iron. For instance, the rotor packet is a laminated core. The laminated core itself has a number of metal plates which are electrically insulated from one another (via, e.g., electrical plates), which are stacked one on top of the other, for example, in the axial direction. On the other hand, the axis of the rotor winding runs in the radial direction, with the result that during operation a radially directed magnetic field is produced by the rotor winding. In this connection, the first slip ring is configured in an axis-symmetrical fashion, so as to ensure that electrical contact is always produced between the first brush and the first slip ring independently of the angular position of the hollow shaft, and consequently of the first slip ring.
In another example, the electrical contact between the first slip ring and the rotor winding is formed by a first connection, where the first connection is placed in electrical contact both with the first slip ring and with the rotor winding. For instance, the first connection is attached both to the first slip ring and to the rotor winding, for example, to a free end of the rotor winding. Thus, for example, the first connection is arranged electrically and, for example, also mechanically, between the rotor winding and the first slip ring, for which reason the first connection can be optimized with respect to an improved running property of the first winding, and the rotor winding can be optimized with respect to an improved production of the magnetic field. The first connection is nevertheless used to obtain a comparatively good pairing between the winding and the rotor winding.
In yet another example, the first connection is configured in a pin shape and produced from an electrically conductive material, for example, a metal, such as steel or copper. The first connection is produced in the manner of a metal rod. The first connection projects through a first radial cutout in the hollow shaft, such as a cutout which runs in the radial direction. In this context, a free end of the first connection is positioned, for example, lying radially on the inside with respect to the hollow shaft, and the remaining free end is positioned lying radially on the outside with respect to the hollow shaft. The rotor winding is connected and/or attached, to the radially outer free end, for example by soldering, welding, screwing or a clamped connection. The radially inner free end of the first connection is positioned, for instance, in a corresponding cutout or groove in the first slip ring. For example, the first connection is attached to the hollow shaft, where in this context, for example, an electrical insulation is positioned between the first connection and the hollow shaft, for which reason an electrical short circuit is avoided.
The rotary transformer suitably includes a second slip ring, which is also arranged within the hollow shaft and connected thereto. For example, the second slip ring is offset with respect to the first slip ring in the radial direction and/or in the axial direction. For example, the second slip ring is produced from an electrically conductive material, for example copper or an aluminum. The second slip ring is connected and/or attached, to the hollow shaft, for which purpose, for example, a mounting element is used, for example, the same mounting element as for the first slip ring, if one is present. The mounting element is produced from an electrically insulating material such as a plastic. The second slip ring is therefore connected in a rotationally fixed fashion to the hollow shaft, for which reason when the hollow shaft rotates about the axis of rotation, the second slip ring is also rotated.
The rotary transformer also suitably has a second brush which bears on the second slip ring, where, for example, a bearing face is produced between the brush and the slip ring. For instance, the second brush is placed in electrical contact with the second slip ring, where a direct mechanical contact is produced between the brush and the slip ring. The second brush is fixed with respect to rotation, for example, with respect to a stator of the electric machine, if one is present. The second brush has, for example, at the free end side, bristles which brush over the second slip ring during operation. The second brush, however, is for example, a carbon brush and is consequently produced from pressed carbon dust.
The second brush is, for example, structurally identical to the first brush and/or the first slip ring is structurally identical to the second slip ring, which makes possible the use of identical components. The second brush and second slip ring likewise serve to form electrical contact between the rotor and further rotationally fixed components of the electric machine. For example, the free end of the rotor winding, if one is present, is placed in electrical contact with the first slip ring, and the remaining end is placed in electrical contact with the second slip ring. In this context, for example, the first and, for example, a second, connection are present which are each arranged in a respectively separate radial cutout in the hollow shaft and project through the latter. For example, the rotary transformer includes a second spring element by which frictional engagement is produced between the second brush and the second slip ring, where the application of force takes place, for example, in the radial direction, such as in the axial direction. Thus, for example, the second brush bears on the endside of the second slip ring. The first brush and/or the second brush are configured essentially in cylindrical fashion, where one end side bears on the respective slip ring. A stranded conductor or some other type of electrical line is, for example, placed in electrical contact, and, for example, at the remaining free end.
In a further example, the second slip ring includes a smaller internal radius than the first slip ring, which makes it possible to form contact between the two slip rings by first and second brushes which are essentially arranged in the axial direction. Alternatively or in combination therewith, the second slip ring is configured in a disc shape. Consequently, the cylindrical disc is positioned concentrically with respect to the axis of rotation. The electrical contact of the second brush with the second slip ring is formed in the region of the center point of the disc, and the second brush is positioned essentially in an axis-symmetrical and/or rotationally symmetrical fashion with respect to the axis of rotation of the hollow shaft. The bearing face, for instance, intersects the axis of rotation between the second brush and the second slip ring. As a result, in this region essentially no relative movement of the second brush with respect to the second slip ring occurs, which reduces wear and friction. As a result, the durability and/or the efficiency level are increased.
For example, the rotary transformer includes a housing which is connected at the end side to an end plate of the electric machine. In this context, the end plate is positioned between the rotor and the housing of the end plate. The end plate, which, for instance, is a B-side end plate, has a bearing by which the hollow shaft is rotatably mounted, such as a roller bearing, for example a ball bearing. The housing has a first guide within which the first brush is guided. For example, a clearance fit is at least partially produced between the first brush and the first guide. For instance, the first guide is produced from an electrically non-conductive material such as a plastic. The first brush is expediently guided in the axial direction by the first guide. The first guide itself projects, for instance, into the hollow shaft and, for example, the first spring element, if one is present, is positioned within the first guide. The housing includes a second guide by which the second brush is guided, for example, in an axial direction, if the second brush is present. In this context, the two guides and consequently also the two brushes are offset with respect to one another in the radial direction, where the second brush is at a shorter distance from the axis of rotation than the first brush.
For example, the rotary transformer is positioned completely within the hollow shaft and is surrounded, for example, completely by the rotor in the radial direction. As an alternative to this example, the electrical contact between the first brush and the first slip ring or the second brush and the second slip ring is made in a region which is provided in the radial direction by the rotor. As a result, the amount of space required is reduced. As an alternative to this example, the rotary transformer is offset with respect to the rotor in the axial direction. Thus, for example, no component of the rotary transformer is surrounded in the radial direction by the rotor. For example, this permits the hollow shaft to be adapted to the respective slip ring. It also becomes possible to provide the first connection between any rotor winding and the first slip ring, without any laminated core having to have a cutout or the like.
The motor vehicle has a driven wheel, for example, two or four driven wheels. The driven wheel is operatively connected to the electric machine which has, for example, the functionality of an electric motor and/or of a generator. For instance, the electric machine serves to drive the driven wheel and is configured, for example, as a wheel hub motor. As an alternative to this example, the electric machine acts on a drive axle, for example, on a Cardan shaft, where, for example, an internal combustion engine is present which acts on the same drive axle. In summary, the motor vehicle is driven by the electric machine.
The electric machine includes a rotor which is connected to a hollow shaft which is mounted such that it can rotate about an axis of rotation. In addition, the electric machine has a rotary transformer which includes a first slip ring and a first brush bearing thereon. The first slip ring is arranged within the hollow shaft and is connected thereto.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.